Nickelodeon Movies
Nickelodeon Movies is the motion picture production arm of children's cable channel Nickelodeon, originally launched in 1995. Its first film was Harriet the Spy. It has produced family features and films based on Nickelodeon programs, as well as other adaptations and original projects. The films are released by Viacom division Paramount Pictures. It currently has 24 films. On August 21, 2006, Nickelodeon Movies and MTV Films became full joint venture labels of the Paramount Motion Pictures Group.http://goliath.ecnext.com/coms2/gi_0199-5687434/MTV-and-Nickelodeon-to-Take.html This studio is noted to be one of the only few movie studios, based on TV cable channels. With the exception of Angus, Thongs and Perfect Snogging, Fun Size, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2014), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Out of the Shadows, all of the films are family focused. Its longtime partner is Klasky Csupo. Gallery NickelodeonMovies2002 1.jpg|Wild Thornberrys Movie variant Nickelodeon-logo.jpg|Spongebob Squarepants Movie variant NICKELODEON_MOVIES_2000_3D_LOGO.png|3D logo 6 nick.jpg|logo with KC Film list Upcoming projects An original animated feature produced by Paramount Animation and Nickelodeon Movies in association with Ilion Animation Studios titled Wonder Park is scheduled to be released on March 15, 2019. The same year, a television series based on it will also debut on Nickelodeon. On October 23, 2017, Paramount Pictures announced a live-action film adaptation of the Nick Jr. series Dora the Explorer. Produced by Paramount Players, it is expected to be released on August 2, 2019. This will mark the first film to be based on a Nick Jr. series. On November 13, 2017, it was announced that a film adaptation and reboot of Are You Afraid of the Dark? was in the works at Paramount Players, with a release date set for October 11, 2019. It writer Gary Dauberman will be writing the screenplay, and Matt Kaplan will be producing. A sequel to The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water, titled The SpongeBob Movie: It's a Wonderful Sponge, will be released on July 17, 2020, with former writer Tim Hill co-writing and directing. On July 16, 2018, Nickelodeon Movies announced a reboot of the Rugrats film series, with a live-action/CGI hybrid film currently in development. Produced by Paramount Players and written by David A. Goodman, it is scheduled to be released on November 13, 2020. On, August 9, 2019 Nickelodeon Movies will be announced a Season 7 Premiere and a Animation/CGI Movie Of of the Nick Jr. series Paw Patrol. Produced and Distributed By: Paramount Animation, Paramount Pictures, Guru Studio, Nickelodeon Movies and Spin Master. it is expected to be released on October 8th, 2020, This Movie will be Rated PG-13: for intense sequences of sci-fi action and violence, brief strong language, smoking, teen partying and a scene of teenage drinking.This will mark the first film to be based on a Nick Jr. series. 220px-Harriet_the_Spy_(1996_film)_poster.jpg|Harriet the Spy (1996) 220px-Good_Burger_film_poster.jpg|Good Burger (1997) 220px-TheRugratsMovieposter.jpg|The Rugrats Movie (1998) Snow day poster.jpg|Snow Day (2000) 220px-Rugrats_in_Paris_The_Movie_poster.jpg|Rugrats in Paris: The Movie (2000) 220px-Jimmy_Neutron_Boy_Genius_film.jpg|Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (2001) 200px-Clockstoppers.jpg|Clockstoppers (2002) Hey_arnold_the_movie_poster.jpg|Hey Arnold!: The Movie (2002) 220px-Wild_thornberrys_movie_ver2.jpg|The Wild Thornberrys Movie (2002) 220px-Rugrats_go_wildposter.jpg|Rugrats Go Wild (2003) 220px-The_SpongeBob_SquarePants_Movie_poster.jpg|The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie (2004) 220px-A_Series_Of_Unfortunate_Events_poster.jpg|Lemony Snicket's A Series of Unfortunate Events (2004) 220px-Mad_Hot_Ballroom.jpg|Mad Hot Ballroom (2005) 220px-Yours_mine_and_ours.jpg|Yours, Mine & Ours (2005) Nachopost.jpg|Nacho Libre (2006) 220px-Barnyardtheatricalposter.jpg|Barnyard (2006) Charlotte's Web 2006 Poster.jpg|Charlotte's Web (2006) 220px-Spiderwick_chronicles_poster.jpg|The Spiderwick Chronicles (2008) 220px-AngusThongsmovieposter.jpg|Angus, Thongs and Perfect Snogging (2008) 220px-Hotel_for_dogs.jpg|Hotel for Dogs (2009) 220px-Imagine_That_film_poster.jpg|Imagine That (2009) The_Last_Airbender_Poster.png|The Last Airbender (2010) 220px-Rango2011Poster.jpg|Rango (2011) The_Adventures_of_Tintin_-_Secret_of_the_Unicorn.jpg|The Adventures of Tintin (2011) 220px-Fun_Size_poster.jpg|Fun Size (2012) Teenage_Mutant_Ninja_Turtles_film_July_2014_poster.jpg|Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2014) SB-2_poster.jpg|The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water (2015) Teenage_Mutant_Ninja_Turtles_Out_of_the_Shadows_poster.jpg|Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Out of the Shadows (2016) 220px-Monster_Trucks_poster.jpg|Monster Trucks (2016) References External links * Nickelodeon Movies website * Nickelodeon Movies at Nick.com * * Nacho Libre/Credits Category:MTV Networks Category:Film production companies of the United States Category:Companies established in 1995 Category:Nickelodeon films Category:Article Feedback 5 Category:Movie Studios Category:Viacom subsidiaries Category:Film production companies